


P.s. I hope your pretty face gets mauled by a bear

by WickedCinnamonRoll



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game), The Walking Dead Game
Genre: Awkward car chats, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hitchhiking, Love Letters, Loving Banter, M/M, Running Away, Smug Wyatt is smug, Using sarcasm to hide your emotions and feelings from your best friend, awkward car rides, car banter, or trying to at least, written confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedCinnamonRoll/pseuds/WickedCinnamonRoll
Summary: To Eddie, running away from his problems and emotions was the only solution.





	P.s. I hope your pretty face gets mauled by a bear

   Eddie has always had fleeting thoughts of running away. He had these thoughts while in his teen years, after all, most teens had their rebellious phases and he was no exception. Along with getting tattoos, piercings and going out partying, thoughts of running away and getting an early start on his unruly and fun-filled life were always in the back of his head. But they were just that: thoughts. It never went further beyond that and he thought it was going to stay that way.

   He never thought he’d attempt to run away in his late twenties. Would it even be considered “running away” at this point? It didn’t matter anyways. In his mind, he was running away and never looking back. With just the clothes on his back and a vague idea of where to go, Eddie left the small apartment that he shared with his good friend Wyatt and started heading to wherever felt right in the moment. But before leaving, he left a note for Wyatt, explaining why he had left.

_I bet he’s read it by now…_

   He shoved one of his freezing hands into his jacket pocket while sticking the other one out towards the road, making sure that his thumb could be easily seen, the only lights illuminating him being the streetlamps looming over him and the headlights from passing cars.

_He gets back from work at like...seven? Yeah...seven...he’s read it._

   Even though his hand was beginning to grow numb from the frigid air, he trucked on with his thumb out for the world to see. His head drooped to face the asphalt beneath him, now only listening to the countless cars race passed him, most definitely not giving him a second glance before passing. The restless night air never once gave up in making goosebumps and chills snake up and down his skin. Warmth only came in the form of the brief daydreams that would pass through his head. Daydreams of his new life.

_...I could’ve taken a bus...but hitchhiking is so much more cooler. Plus, I won’t have to think of where to go. I can just go wherever the road decided to take me. Maybe I’ll end up in California. Texas? Oregon?_

   He used his numbing hand to adjust his beanie before returning it to the side of the road as he trudged on

_Who knows and to be honest, who cares? It doesn’t matter. Just as long as it’s not here. Away from this shithole...away from Wyatt._

   His feet flinched before stopping when he could see a set of wheels slow to a stop beside him. He wanted to look up at the driver to ask for a ride, but he already knew who it was.

   “Need a ride?” asked the gruff voice of his friend Wyatt, a somewhat smug tone noticeable in his words.

   Eddie forced a tiny half grin before gathering enough strength to tilt his head to face him. “Nah, I’m just strolling on the freeway and stickin’ out my thumb to see how many chuckle fucks actually stop for me. Congrats: you’re the fourth chuckle fuck.”

   “Get in the car, Eddie.” Wyatt huffed out, tired. Not even angry at him or sick of his shit...just tired.

   The hesitation in Eddie’s movements before he climbed into the passenger seat did not go unnoticed by Wyatt before the latter merged back onto the road.

   Neither of them spoke another word for what felt like an eternity. All Eddie could do was watch the orange light of the streetlamps pass on and off of Wyatt’s face, too concentrated on the road in front of him to notice that Eddie was staring at him. It was only when Eddie noticed that they weren’t going back to their apartment that Eddie decided to speak up.

   “Um...did you forget where we live?” his attempt at sarcasm sounded more bitter than he intended it to.

   Wyatt shook his head and shrugged. “Just wanted to take a nighttime drive. I know how much you love those.” he turned to him and offered a crooked smile, calling attention to his previously unseen dimples. “Turns out you also like nighttime _strolls_...imagine that.”

   Eddie averted his eyes and looked down at the floor of the, praying that his now lightly glowing cheeks couldn’t be seen. “Yeah...what can I say...I’m a night guy.”

   The driver merely let out a short hum before returning his attention back to the road.

   Another agonizing ten minutes passed by, but it might as well have been ten hours.

   “So…” Eddie started, paying no mind to his leg beginning to bounce up and down. “What’s up? What were you doing just...uh...driving around?”    

   “Take a wild guess.” Wyatt sighed leaning back in a more relaxed position in his seat.

   Eddie didn’t answer at first, instead, fiddling around his fingers and earrings. “Um...is it because that I left that note and ran away?”

   “It’s because you left that note and ran away.” Wyatt confirmed. He glanced down at him and smirked. “You didn’t get that far.”

   “I didn’t leave right away.” groaned Eddie, now resting his face in his hand. “I left like, an hour ago, cut me some slack.” 

   “What was the plan, hm?”

   He tore off his beanie and began running his fingers through his dark hair. “Um...catch whatever ride I could and start over with my life?”

   “Did you have a preferred place of going?”

   “No.”

   “Did you bring any money?”

   “No.”

   “Did you have any _real_ plan?”

   “...No.”

   “Would you have been killed by some psycho if I hadn’t picked you up?”

   “...Probably.”

   Wyatt chuckled as he rested one of his arms beside him. Eddie glance out the window to distract himself from the sound of his laugh, now echoing throughout his head. His tired eyes scanned the surroundings outside, the bright, but still distant lights of the city catching his attention the most. He never took his eyes off of them, even when Wyatt continued to talk.

   “When I got home and saw that you weren’t home, I have to admit, I wasn’t too worried. But when I saw a _note_ , I was worried that you got kidnapped or something and that note held some sort of ransom, because I can’t remember the last time you wrote a note or _anything_ with paper or a pencil.”

   “Fuck off.” Eddie scoffed.

   “And then I read it.”

   A knot in the pit of Eddie’s stomach began to form. He had prepared himself for the realization that he had probably read the note. He _knew_ that he had to have read it. But just hearing him say it...it was too much.

   “And?” Eddie croaked out.

   “Well,” Wyatt started before laying a piece of paper in Eddie’s lap. “I’ll tell you after you read it yourself.”

   Slowly but surely, Eddie looked down to see that, as expected, the note he wrote was now in his lap. He gulped as he picked it up, shooting Wyatt a deadly glare. When he skimmed over it, he could barely recognize his own handwriting. Every letter and every word looked so foreign to him. It’s like he completely forgot how to read. However, something compelled him to read it out.

_"Dear asshole (aka Wyatt),_

   _By the time you read this, I’ll be somewhere else. Where? Fuck if I know. All I know is that I’m going somewhere far away. Far away from you, to be more precise. Why? Well, it’s simple:_

   _t’s because I fucking love you._

   _You heard me right...I love you. That nasty little four letter word infamous for fucking up friendships and tearing people apart. That’s how I feel about you. And for the record, how fucking dare you. How dare you make me love you. That was an asshole thing of you to do. How dare you have a smile bright enough to make me melt inside. How dare you have a laugh and voice that brings shame to most music. How dare you have the ability to make me happy and smile and laugh just by your mere existence. How dare you make me feel useful and like an actual person. Really just selfish of you. I honestly could go on and on but I think you get the message. The point is that I’m in love with you, I hate you for it and that’s why I’m leaving._

_Goodbye forever, Eddie_

   _P.s. I hope your pretty face gets mauled by a bear.”_

   After he was finished and all the words from it began to sink into the two of their heads, Wyatt cocked his head to face him.

   “Didn’t take you for a poet.”

   “Didn’t take you for a fuckin’ asshole.”

   “Didn’t take you for the soft and sensitive type.”

   “Didn’t take you for the douchebag type.”

   Wyatt didn’t respond. Instead, he turned back to the road, which Eddie now realized that he was in the middle of parking.

   “Why did you make me read that shit?” Eddie questioned, crossing his arms.

   “Because...as much as I loved reading that note myself...I would’ve loved it more to hear you say all of this yourself.”

   Eddie turned to face him but before he could ask what he meant, Wyatt leaned over and placed a long, tender kiss on his lips, simultaneously placing a hand on his neck to support him. It felt like Eddie’s mind got shut off and all he could do was close his eyes and kiss back. His previously cold body now burned. He almost forgot what it felt like to feel cold. Just as he lifted up his hand to run it through Wyatt’s unruly blonde hair, the latter pulled away. He smiled the first genuine smile of the night.

   “Never run away again, okay? I don’t think I’ll be able to catch up with you.”


End file.
